Come On with the Come On
by Chasing Rabbits
Summary: Ruby discovers an injustice in Karen's sexual history that must be rectified immediately. Karen McCormick/Ruby Tucker oneshot. Apologies to Cab Calloway for desecrating his song with the title of this fic.


**Alternate Title**

**I Blame Mary And Margaret: A Memoir**

* * *

Ruby's house isn't necessarily any better than her own, it's just that Ruby's house at least has heat in the winter and cable all year round. Karen figures if Kenny should be able to escape with his friends, she should be able to do so with hers.

Not that she has more than one. Ruby is Karen's only friend, and it seems that Karen is the only person who can tolerate Ruby's abrasive sarcasm. Underneath her constant barrage of cynicism actually lies a really kind person, who makes cookies for Karen when she's had a rough day or, like now, invites her over to watch TV and paint nails.

Ruby's interest in TV greatly delineates from those of her brothers, who usually dominate the remote at home. When they're not watching wrestling, they're watching NASCAR, and when they're not watching that, it's usually something gritty and explosive, and sometimes all Karen wants to do is watch Toddlers & Tiaras without anyone bothering her.

Except Ruby can't even seem to stray from bothering her today—all she wants to do is bitch about her brother.

"And don't even get me started on how loudly he whacks off, god," Ruby grumbles, not looking up from the deep green lacquer on her toes.

"Ruby, gross," Karen wrinkles her nose.

"What?" Ruby exclaims. "You'd think a surly bastard who says two words a year would be able to pipe the fuck down when he's pulling his pud."

"At least he's only jerking off," Karen shakes her head. "My brothers bring home girls all the time. _That's_ fucking gross."

Ruby sticks out her tongue and shudders.

"Seriously, people are so fucking inconsiderate," she mutters. "Like, just because you're having an orgasm doesn't mean your sex is hotter than anyone else's. People need to cool it the fuck down. Like, bite a pillow and get over yourselves, y'know?"

Karen feels her cheeks flush as she gives a noncommittal nod. She hopes Ruby doesn't see the way she shifts uncomfortably beside her, or how she crosses her legs to stave off the rush of anticipation.

"What's up with you?" Ruby asks anyway, and Karen shrugs. "Come on, you're not usually this quiet."

"Nothing," Karen sits up, pulling her knees up into her chest. "Just not used to talking about this stuff, I guess."

Ruby raises one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows and laughs, "You know who your brother is, right?"

"I know," Karen shoots back, embarrassment burning further into her cheeks. God, her heart will not stop racing. "We just don't talk about that stuff much. He's only given me the 'sex is okay' talk, but I made him stop before it got too graphic."

"Fair enough," Ruby concedes, "Like you want your brother to pull out a diagram and tell you what's what in your lady parts. That would make masturbating awkward forever."

Karen flushes further and now refuses to make eye contact, looking instead at the Megan Rapinoe poster Ruby has on her door.

"Karen," Ruby begins very carefully, and Karen's toes curl into the carpet. "Karen, if you tell me you don't masturbate, I'm going to smack you."

"Well," Karen blurts out, voice high and tense and wow this just became very uncomfortable. "I don't… like it. All that much."

"Oh my god," Ruby puts her face in her hands. "Karen, I love you, but that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Hey!" Karen snaps back at her. "I don't get what the hell is so great about it, okay? You just touch yourself and it feels okay, and then pretty good, and then what?"

"Uh, you come?" Ruby offers, like it's the most obvious answer in the world. It doesn't take her too long to put together afterward, "Oh my _god_, you've never had a fucking orgasm, have you?"

Karen can't help it. The embarrassment burns into her eyes and she feels a few tears escape her eyes. She's never told anyone that before, and it would figure Ruby would be her loud, abrasive self about this. She doesn't… she doesn't know how to make it feel good enough to have an orgasm, and the one and only time she asked her mom about it, she sort of just shooed her away and told her she shouldn't be doing that kind of thing anyway.

"Hey," Ruby interjects, more softly this time, and lays a gentle hand on Karen's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Karen, it's nothing wrong with you, you probably just don't know enough about it. God, living in your house I don't know how anyone gets anything done, let alone gets to masturbate in peace."

Karen gives a watery laugh and mops her tears up with her sleeves.

"There's that smile," Ruby grins, looping one of her arms over Karen's bony shoulders. "Nothing wrong with that. It'll happen. Even if I have to get in there and do it for you."

Karen laughs a little less at that, suddenly very aware of how close she and Ruby are. She can feel the swell of Ruby's breast pressing against her own, smell the warm, sugary body spray she gets from the mall. She can even feel the heat of her body burning into her. It's enough to make Karen very dizzy, and to get a pang of excitement between her legs.

She looks over at Ruby and licks her lips, possibly saying too much with just those two movements. Ruby, crass though she is, has a tender side, a part of her that reaches up and tucks a chunk of Karen's light brown hair behind her ear.

They're so close now that Karen can feel their breath mingling together. Ruby is waiting, she can tell, and for a moment Karen thinks she could sit and stare forever at her full, pink lips.

And then she shifts forward slightly and kisses her right on the mouth. Ruby gasps softly, and that sends another wave of anticipation right between Karen's legs. She shifts against the carpet to dull the sensation, but it only makes it feel even better.

At some point, her eyes slip shut and Ruby's tongue licks at her lower lip. It's a wonderful sensation—a little like kissing a boy, but sweeter somehow. The boys she's kissed have liked to take charge and be a little more aggressive, but Ruby is more timid, more receptive to the way Karen's tongue slides along hers and more careful with her response.

When they pull away, both breathe heavily into the other, and Karen can't help it.

She wants more.

She pulls Ruby back in and wraps her arms around Ruby's neck. She's getting more and more turned on by the second, feeling wetness in her panties and the padding of her bra rubbing against her pebbled nipples.

When they part again, Karen can see Ruby is in a similar state, her nipples hard and poking up under the thin cotton of her t-shirt.

"Oh, wow," Karen breathes. "I'm—wow."

Ruby lets out a giggle and immediately claps a hand over her mouth. When she gets a grip, she removes her hand and says, "Damn right. I… do you want me to make you come?"

Karen lets out an audible moan at that and fights herself tooth and nail not to rip off her pants and start touching herself. She licks her lips instead and nods, "Yes, please."

"Okay," Ruby nods back, smiling. "Can we shed a few layers first?"

Karen looks down and unzips her sweatshirt without a word, whipping it off and tossing it aside. Ruby laughs and scoots forward, resting her hands just above Karen's hip bones.

She pushes Karen's tank top up and over her head then, leaving her only in her bra. Ruby bites her lip, smile still on her face, and lifts her t-shirt up over her head. Her breasts are much larger than Karen's, and look absolutely picture perfect in the blue lace of Ruby's bra; Karen's barely exist, and sit much further apart than most.

Still, Ruby reaches out and cups one of Karen's breasts softly in her hands. Karen can feel it, she's actually wet already, buzzing everywhere with anticipation. Ruby scoots forward and reaches behind her, unhooking her bra and sliding it off of her. Truth be told, Karen feels a little exposed like this, but Ruby quickly kisses her again and mumbles against her lips, "You're so gorgeous."

Her lips trail from Karen's mouth down over her jaw and neck.

She presses kisses all over Karen's chest and breasts, and after a few moments presses Karen back so she's lying on the floor.

"Oh, my god," Karen gasps.

"Is this okay?" Ruby perks up, and Karen nods.

"It's perfect," she gulps. "I'm wet. Like, really wet."

"Really?" Ruby grins, blue eyes flickering with pride. She rests one of her hands on the button of Karen's pants and asks, "Can I see?"

Karen moans and nods, moving her hips so Ruby can unbutton and slide her skinny jeans off her legs. Her panties are plain and simple, nothing like the lacy things she sees in Ruby's dresser or in her laundry, but Ruby seems to like them just as well. She whistles, anyway, and presses a finger right against the wet patch of cotton.

"You weren't kidding," she marvels, and leans down to kiss Karen's stomach. The further down she goes, the closer her hands come to her panties. When she gets to the elastic band, Ruby hooks her fingers in and drags them down Karen's legs.

Karen is a minimalist groomer, never having really cared to have it any other way. She doesn't see why she should shave, quite honestly, but now that someone's actually _looking_ there she wishes she'd at least trimmed or something.

Ruby must like this too, though, because she looks up at Karen and smiles.

"Your pussy is really pretty," she says, and drags a light finger through the slick folds. Karen twinges under the touch and lets her legs fall further apart. For a while, Ruby just touches it, spreading and stroking, trying to memorize every part of it. The one thing she won't touch, though, is Karen's clit, and it's driving her absolutely insane. She wriggles and curls her toes, pleasure budding at the end of every nerve.

"Ruby, _please_," she hears herself beg, and Ruby grins. She doesn't say anything, though, just slips a finger up inside Karen, nice and easy, like it was meant to be there. She twists her finger and pumps it in and out, not enough to fill her, only enough to tease.

"More," Karen breathes, and Ruby happily obliges with another finger. Karen can hear the slick sounds of Ruby's fingers pumping in and out of her, and she moans.

"So gorgeous," Ruby hums from between Karen's legs. She looks up at Karen with this devilish grin pulling at her lips, only seconds before she sticks out her tongue and presses it lightly against Karen's clit.

Karen swears and bucks up into the sensation. Ruby's tongue laps against her in long strokes, making Karen's legs quiver as a moan escapes her throat. Ruby is… good. Very good. Nobody's ever made Karen feel so good before. The way she sucks Karen into her mouth is enough to make her go insane, writhing and panting into every single move Ruby makes.

Then Karen feels it. Everything starts building, each touch feeling better and better than the last. Ruby's removed her fingers and now eats Karen in earnest, eyes shut and nose nestled deep in her wiry, light brown hair. She looks like she's enjoying this just as much as Karen, and that makes it even better somehow.

She keeps her sounds in her throat as best as she possibly can, panting and screwing her eyes shut with every single touch.

A loud moan escapes when she feels every single nerve in her body ignite and go off all at once. She tries to pull away, but Ruby hoists her closer and keeps her mouth going, sending more shocks of pleasure up Karen's spine. Ruby's movements become slower, more deliberate, as Karen comes down, and Karen is pretty sure she'd keep going if she'd let her. She finally has to push her face away, though, much too sensitive to let her do anymore.

When she sees Ruby's face, it's slick with her juices, and Karen feels a soft pang right in the center of her chest.

This girl is without a doubt one of the most gorgeous sights she's ever seen.

"You look so fucked out," Ruby giggles again, and squeaks when Karen kicks at her with one of her long legs. She can still feel Ruby's tongue against her, and the very thought sends another pleasurable wave through her.

"You ever done that before?" Karen asks, and Ruby shakes her head. "Me neither. Can I… do you want me to try it on you?"

Ruby, in the middle of wiping her face, stops long enough to raise her eyebrows.

"Really?"

Karen nods and comes up to sit on her knees, wobbling slightly. When she kisses Ruby this time, she can taste herself, sharp and distinct, in every corner of her mouth. She reaches behind Ruby and unhooks her bra, pulling it off in haste and looking down to see. Ruby's breasts are even more perfect than she could have imagined, not too large, but full and pert, begging to be kissed.

Karen ducks and presses her lips to each one, repeatedly, while her hand slips down Ruby's side and up under her black mini skirt.

"God, yes," Ruby breathes, cradling Karen's head close to her cleavage.

"Here, get up on the bed," Karen suggests, and Ruby follows, shedding her skirt along the way. When she sits on the edge of the bed, she opens up her thick thighs and rubs the heel of her hand into her pussy.

A wet patch gleams on the lace, and the sweet aroma that is so unmistakably Ruby hits Karen hard. She crawls forward and, as Ruby did to her, slides her panties down her legs and off.

She has a triangle of fair hair that seems to point the way down to where she wants to be touched, but otherwise she's completely shaved. Her lips glisten with her juices, pink between her creamy thighs and ready for attention. Karen reaches up and touches her lightly, thrilling at the slick sensation on her fingers and the soft gasp that Ruby emits. Her clit pokes out, hard and shiny, and Karen spreads her open to get a better look.

She quivers under Karen's touch, pussy jumping with every stroke of her fingers. She's soft under Karen's touch, so warm and silky that Karen can't help but bring her fingers back to her mouth and taste.

Sweet and sharp all at once, and distinctly Ruby.

"Oh, my god," Ruby gasps. "That's so fuckin' hot, girl."

Karen's cheeks go pink as she gives a nervous laugh. No one's ever really told her before that she's _hot_, much less someone as sexy as Ruby. She runs her hands up Ruby's thighs and nudges them a little further apart, ducking so she's entirely engulfed in Ruby's scent.

She pokes her tongue out and licks a soft line right up her slit. Ruby moans softly and fists the bed sheets. It's not often Karen gets to see her as anything but her sassy, cynical best friend, and certainly she never gets to see her twist and whine so desperately. Karen licks again—she tastes so good, how could she not? And the more she moves her tongue, the more Ruby arches into her.

God, this is absolutely _intoxicating_.

She tries to mimic Ruby's movements from before, moving her lips the same way and sucking where she remembers it feeling good.

"Fuck, Karen," Ruby sighs, "Fuck, gimme your fingers, _please_."

Karen pulls her mouth away for a second, looking to where she's supposed to put her fingers. Ruby is so wet it's actually running down her skin and onto the bed. Karen gets two fingers in easily, though she goes slow anyway, just to be a pain.

"God, you're such a bitch," Ruby laughs, and Karen giggles into her thigh.

"I want to make sure I'm doing it right," she defends half-heartedly.

"You can't do it wrong, honey," Ruby clenches around her fingers. "Fuck me with them."

Karen gulps and starts pumping her hand back and forth, in and out of Ruby. She's getting wet again herself, and wonders if it's even possible to have another orgasm so soon.

"Come on," Ruby pushes herself up on her elbows. "Don't be afraid of it, I can take it. As hard as you can give it."

Karen furrows her brows and redoubles her efforts, going in so hard the first time that when Ruby moans she expects it's in pain.

"No, no," Ruby whines. "Keep going, keep going. Mouth and fingers, everything you got."

Karen gulps and ducks back down, her fingers going hard and fast as she sucks Ruby back into her mouth. Ruby moans louder than before, and Karen laughs against her. Apparently this is a good thing, because Ruby starts bucking into her mouth like a wild woman, riding her until she whips a pillow over her face and muffles herself as best she can.

She tightens around Karen's fingers and suddenly all of her muscles go taut, just as Karen remembers happening to her. She slows her ministrations until Ruby begs her to stop. Her fingers are dripping wet and sticky, and Ruby's pale skin has turned pink all over.

And it's because Karen made her come.

"Holy shit," Ruby pants, sitting up and squishing her legs together. "That was incredible."

"I know," Karen slides up beside her. "Is it possible that I could totally go again?"

"Uh, yeah," Ruby laughs, rolling over to kiss her on the shoulder. "Girls aren't like boys. Girls can go all night if they want. Orgasm after orgasm after orgasm until they pass out."

Karen's eyebrows go up on her forehead.

"Really?"

Ruby nods, and then kisses Karen on the lips. She can taste both of them mingled together on her tongue, and good god, she's never known anything so wonderful.

"Can we do that?" she asks then. "Come until we pass out?"

Ruby smiles and flips them so she's on top, straddling Karen's stomach as she reaches back to cup Karen's pussy in her hand.

"I don't see why not," she hums. "As long as this isn't the last time we do this."

Karen stretches languidly as Ruby works her at an agonizingly slow pace, finally replying, "I don't see why not."

Ruby lets out a happy noise and brings Karen into another kiss.

It's the nicest kiss either has ever had.


End file.
